CHUM Administrative Core Core Leader: Olveen Carrasquillo, MD, MPH Co-Investigators: Steven Shea, MD Jose Luchsinger, MD Abstract Communication among the researchers and staff of the three projects, and between the project researchers and external advisors, including NHLBI program officers, is crucial to the success of a Center. This core will focus on the activities that support the administrative activities and will facilitate communication among the investigators and staff of the three proposed projects, as well as coordination of communication between the researchers and external advisors. Thus, it will support a part-time administrative assistant who will arrange meetings, and an Institutional Review Board (IRB) coordinator who will be responsible for contact with the Columbia University Grants and Contracts Office (GCO), and Institutional Review Board (IRB), respectively, on behalf of the three projects. The Administration core will be responsible for the coordination of resources among all projects, as well as ensuring that goals for each project are met on schedule. The object is to promote the success of the science occurring within each project, as well as the efficiency in accomplishing the science. The mechanisms by which this will be accomplished include oversight by the core PI and co-investigators (Drs. Carrasquillo, Luchsinger, and Shea, respectively);the setting of goals and milestones;and the coordination of meetings and communication between investigators and staff of different projects, as well as between investigators of all projects and the broader scientific community, including NHLBI program officers, other researchers (e.g., at conferences), and through, dissemination of research results.